Pups and the green-eyed monster
Future Generation CJ is sick and tired of seeing Winter with her beloved Ace, that pup should be hers! She tries to get close to him, but he just runs away. Her envy starts to build up, getting bad enough to even resort to tricking Winter in order to get time alone with him. Will she finally wise up and leave him alone? Or will she stop at nothing to get her pup? *PAW Patrol orginal 6 pups *Tundra *Princess *Blizzard *Avalanche *CJ *Ace *Winter *Lani *Iris *Snowstorm *Arctic *Antarctica *Snow It was a bright and sunny morning in Adventure Bay, and the pups decided to bring their kids to the park to enjoy the sun. Ace and Winter were on the swings, Ace pushing Winter higher and higher, enjoying the sounds of her giggling and squeals of happiness. "Higher! Higher!" Winter grinned, looking back at Ace as she clutched the swing, wiggling her legs in delight. Ace blushed at the sight of her ears and fur blowing as the swing moves forward and back, grinning as he admires her smile. "Heh....Okay!" The pups keep swinging and laughing. In the corner of the playground, a certain labrador was watching with a frown on her face. "Look at that, Iris...She's stealing his attention again!" CJ grumbled, kicking some sand with her paw. "I dunno- CJ- he looks like he's enjoying himself." The tan pup murmured, raising her eyebrow. CJ rolled her eyes, "He's faking, I just know it. He knows it's me he truly wants, he just lets her get away with things." "I really don't think that's it at all-" "Of course it is! I gotta figure out a way to get him to be with me, What do you think we should do, Iris?" "Actually, sorry CJ, i was going to play soccer with Snowstorm..." She smiled and blushed, waving at the white husky that was waving her over to the soccer field. But good luck!" She ran off to join Snowstorm and his sisters. "Well then. I guess it's up to me." CJ stood up, smiling widely at Ace. "By the end of today, Ace shall be mine~" The labrador watched as the two pups continued to swing, a growl rising in her throat as she watched Winter soak in all the attention. "Switch!" Winter grinned, jumping off the swing and letting Ace hop on. "Alright! Don't strain yourself, Winter..." Ace smiled in concern, giving her a little nuzzle before he got onto the swing. "Okay!" A ball rolled close to Winter, and she heard voices calling to her. "Hey cousin! Can you get that for us?!" Antarctica grinned and waved, calling from the field. "Sure! Hold on Ace." Winter smiled, running towards the ball. Ace smiled and started to pump his legs, getting himself into the air. Taking the opportunity, CJ jumped in behind Ace, starting to push him. "Wow Winter, that was fast!" Ace barked in surprise, going higher and higher. "Aw stop joking around, silly, it's me, CJ!" The pup smiled, then giggled as Ace almost fell on his face on the back-swing trying to jump out of the seat. "C-CJ?!" He yipped, backing away as she walked towards him, adjusting the bow around her neck. "The one and only! Miss me?" She giggled, nuzzling his nose with hers, which made him jolt back Rubbing his nose quickly with his paw, Ace darted towards Winter and the pups on the soccer field. "Gottagogonnaplaysoccer-BYE!!!" The words flew out of his mouth faster than his paws could take him away, leaving the cream lab to brush her ear with her paw. "He's so athletic~" CJ smiled, bounding off after him, her tail wagging obliviously to the obvious discomfort the other pup had towards her. "Wait up Acey!" Ace dove behind snow. "Dude help...." He whimpered Snow laughed a little, smiling as CJ came up. "Hi CJ..." "Hi." She huffed, looking around him to try and get to Ace, but he kept sheilding him. "You...Wanna see a magic trick?" The black wolf-dog pup tilted his head, looking at her. CJ rolled her eyes, her tail twitching in irritation. "No thanks....Aceeyyy...Come out from behind him..." "No thanks....." Ace murmured, hiding behind Snow's tail. "CJ! Dylan! Shadow! Summer! It's time to for your grooming appointment!" "No! Anything but a bath!" Shadow yelped, looking up from the mud puddle he and Aurora were playing in. "Oui, you're getting a bath! Come along now, children~" She chuckled, coming over and picking up the muddy pup by the scruff. CJ waved goodbye to Ace and Iris before falling in step behind her mother. Ace breathed a slight sight of relief as CJ disappeared, flopping onto the grass. "Uuugghhh- What do you see in her?!" "I dunno," Snow smiled, "I just find her charming...." "You're crazy...." Ace huffed, covering his eyes with his paws. "She needs to leave me aloooneee..." Aurora snickered, shaking her head. "I don't think she's ever gonna take the hint..." "Winter is my girlfriend....I don't know how many times I have to tell that to CJ......" Arctic giggled, wagging her tail. "It's funny! Though cousin Winter doesn't seem to notice very much..." Winter was off in the distance playing soccer with Sage. Ace smiled softly, then shook his head. "She knows i'm loyal to her- but i'm glad she doesn't notice....She's happier that way..." "Yeah, but you're going crazy!" Aurora frowned. "You can't keep it up forever, she needs to wise up...." Snow sighed, just kinda looking back and forth at the other pups, scooting a bit out of the crowd to be near Winter, one of the only other pups that he could really feel comfortable with. He looked up at the clouds, shaking his head. "...Why can't you just give him up...?" (Scene change: Tundra's badge) The pups had all migrated back to the Lookout- gathered up in the TV room to relax and watch a movie. Winter was snuggly asleep between Ace's paws, on her back as her leg kicked a bit in her sleep. Ace chuckled, looking down at her then back up at the movie, his tail wagging happily. CJ growled under her breath, rolling her eyes as she looked at the two. "Yuck...She's stealing my spot again..." She whispered, glaring daggers at the happy couple. When Ace got focused on the movie, CJ snuck over, curling up against his side. Ace looked down, grimmacing. "Uh...CJ....Can you....Can you please move?" Ace whispered, trying not to wake Winter. "I'm good~ You're warm!" CJ giggled, snuggling closer. Ace just winced, wanting to move away, but too nervous to disturb the sleeping pup between his paws. Ace looked to his sister for help, eyes flashing with anxiousness. Lani looked at him and snickered, standing up and gettting behind CJ. She grabbed her tail between her jaws and dragged the labrador away from her brother, taking her spot next to him and nodding her head at Sage, who sat next to his best friend, pulling Summer closer to him as well. CJ huffed, pouting out her lip. "Hey! I was sitting there!" "And now we are sitting here!" Lani grinned, sticking out her tongue. "Hmph! Well then!" CJ stomped her paw as she stood up, trying to grab Lani but she just held onto Ace. "No way! He's my brother! I get to sit with him!" Lani growled, causing CJ to glare and just sit down near them, puffing out her chest in anger. She put her head on her paws, tail thumping in frustration. "But he's my Acey..." "No....I'm Winter's...." Ace murmured under his breath, pulling anxiously at his collar. He looked at Snow, who was asleep next to Winter. "........I still think you're crazy for liking her...." He sighed, shaking his head. CJ pouted her lip, rolling her eyes as she glared at Winter. She started thinking, her tail thumping. "Ugh.... I need to get rid of her somehow.....The little runt has got to go...." Lani eyed CJ suspiciously, her eyes narrowing as she noticed a mischievous spark in the Lab's eyes. "......CJ....What are you up to...?" "Noooothing....Just mind your own business." She huffed, glaring back at Lani. Lani growled, rolling her eyes. "Nothing, my butt....You're up to something....." CJ just stuck her nose up, standing and turning away from Lani before plopping back down on the floor. Lani looked at Ace, who had fallen asleep as well, his head next to Winter's. "I'm not going to let her break you two apart." (Scene change: PAW patrol symbol) As soon as Winter and Ace went outside, CJ slunk into action, going upstairs to the Pups' room. She looked around, trying to spot Winter's bed. "I need to make Ace realize how much of a big baby Winter is...." She growled lowly to herself, walking into the room. "Now where does that little runt sleep...?" She murmured, gazing around the room. She smirked as she spotted her target. A light blue pup-bed with a polka-dot blanket. And a light blue and light green stuffed dog laying in the middle of it. "Heh....Perfect....." _______ About an hour passed by before all the puppies came back upstairs to the playroom, Winter let out a loud shriek as she spotted her beloved stuffed-puppy ripped up in the middle of the floor. Winter let out a cry and ran to her puppy, shaking as she pawed at the stuffing on the floor. "L-Lumi! ...Maammaaaaa!" She cried as the other pups surrounded her, trying their best to comfort the little pup. "What happened?" Aurora frowned, hugging her sister tightly. Lani narrowed her eyes, Spotting CJ hiding in a pile of toys. "I...I dunno...! I ...I left him...In my bed..." She sniffled, hugging into Aurora. CJ watched Ace's reaction, hoping for a look of disgust. But instead there was a look of sympathy as he hugged the little white puppy tightly. "It's okay, Winter....I'm sure we can fix him up...The light is still intact inside so i'm sure you'll be able to get him sewed up and lit up in no time!" CJ growled, bursting out of the toys. "What?! Oh come on, she's being such a sissy, why do you want to be with a sissy?" She snarled. Winter just cried into Ace's chest as Aurora and Sage stood up, growling as they look at CJ. "What'd you just say about our sister?" Sage frowned, eyes narrowing. "She's a wimp! You see how sad she got when her stupid toy was ripped! Gosh I wasted my time tearing that stupid thing u-" "Chrysanthemum Jane." ''A low voice sounded from the elevator. "Oh cr-" "''CJ! Did you honestly rip up Winter's poor stuffed animal?" Zuma frowned, looking down at his daughter with a stern expression. The adults had run up as they heard Winter's wail for Tundra. ".......No..." CJ gulped as Zuma's face got more stern. ".....Yes daddy...." "You're going straight home for the rest of the day, young lady, say goodbye to everyone and say sorry to Winter. "But-!" CJ tried to protest, but was scooped up in Zuma's jaws. "....Sorry Winter." the pup hissed through clenched teeth as she was taken home by her father. Ace glared a bit as he hugged Winter close, looking over as Tundra was scooping up the pieces of her puppy. "Honey it's ok, we can sew him back up.." he heard her croon to Winter. He rubbed the little pup's back as she sniffled. "She's gone too far..." Ace frowned, shaking his head. "She's gone too far." (Scene Change: Tundra's Badge) A few days had passed, and CJ was finally ungrounded. Winter had gone with Tundra, Avalanche, Skye, Princess, Summer, Lani, Arctic, Antarctica, and Aurora for a girls' day at the pool. Leaving Ace and the boys, snoozing in the sun. CJ had refused to go with her mother, only because she knew that this was her chance to get him all to herself. "Ohhh Aaaaaaace~!" She grinned, bouncing up to him as he started to stir from his nap. "Oh Acey I missed you so much." CJ grinned, giving him a nuzzle as he tried to get out of his dazed state. "Uh..." Was all the pup could manage before CJ plopped down next to him, snuggling him and wrapping her paws around his neck, giving him a lick. With the lick, Ace bolted up, shaking his head. "Aw Acey, what's the matter?" CJ frowned, tilting her head. "Don't.....Don't call me Acey.....Please......" He murmured, shutting his eyes. He was tired of this unrequited attention, tired of her pushing her affections on him. CJ looked at him, frowning. "But....Why not...?" "Because that's my mom's nickname for me from when I was a little puppy....It's special from her, but you keep using it and....it kinda bugs me..." He frowns, looking up. "And...I'm not your Acey, CJ..." "Of course you are! You're mine! Winter just has you under her hypnosis or something! Why else would you want to spend time with a little mutt runt like her?" Ace felt like he was about to burst like a balloon, trying to hold his breath. "C...CJ. I'm a mixed breed. And I love her not because of her looks, but because she's nice! She's sweet, she's caring, she doesn't put people down! CJ i've never been yours. There's a pup that DOES like you, and you've been shoving him away!" "Snow?" CJ frowned, looking at the black pup that was performing magic tricks for his brother and cousin while the other boys slept. "But.....But.....Ace... Why don't you like me? I'm pretty and I can be nice!" "CJ...You forced my sister to be your slave, you ripped up Winter's puppy, you're rude to almost all the pups......I've never once seen you actually be nice to anypup other than me... I'm sorry, CJ, but i don't like you like that. Winter is my only crush..." CJ glared at Ace, just sticking her nose up. "....Fine. You just don't realize it now. But you'll see.....I'm the pup for you....." She murmured as Ace just shook his head, sighing. ".....No, CJ....You're not...." "Ace! Can you come here please? I need a helping paw washing my police truck." Chase's grinned, a bucket clenched by the handle in his jaws. "Yeah...Coming dad!" the pup gave one last look to CJ before racing off towards the German Shepherd. CJ pouted, stomping her paws. "It's not fair! I'm the pretty one! Why does Winter get Acey all to herself!" She growled, then sighed, looking towards Snow. "......Mnh.......Maybe one day he'll figure it out.....But....Maybe...Maybe I can test out someone different....Just to be sure that...That i'm not making the wrong choice......" With that, the lab just sat there and started watching him performing his magic tricks from afar- a tiny, tiny smile on her muzzle. "....Just to be sure......" Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fun Category:Love stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup